


You Belong With Me

by ariana_reuts



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariana_reuts/pseuds/ariana_reuts
Summary: You and Dean give into your feelings. Song inspiration is "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift.A sequel to "Acadia"
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Dean/You, Dean/reader
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204202
Kudos: 1





	You Belong With Me

Dean presses another bruising kiss on your lips as you make your way through the halls of the bunker. He cages you against a wall, the full force of his body holding you up as you wrap your legs around his waist.

" _ Fuck _ ," he whimpers, grinding his hips against yours. 

He's desperate, you both are. Years of denying your feelings for each other crash down around you, as he frees himself and enters you with a swift move.

" _ Dean _ ," you moan, and a cheeky grin forms on his face.

"You belong with me." 


End file.
